Amor De Madre
by Fleur Genevieve
Summary: Por los hijos, hacemos lo inpensable.


**Amor De Madre**

Mikko Nakazawa recorría lentamente su casa como lo hacía cada noche; miraba, sentía, y olía cada suceso, alegría, tristeza que en esta había sucedido. Pero al pasar por los cuartos, no pudo evitar entrar a la habitación que solía ser de su hija mayor, y tampoco pudo evitar recordar uno de los sucesos que aunque no fue muy fuerte logro marcarla de por vida.

**7 años antes**

La casa de la familia Nakazawa se encontraba llena de delicadeza y mucho pero mucho perfume y labial, ya que la tía y unas primas de Mikko Nakazawa se encontraban de visita. Mikko Nakazawa se encontraba muy feliz al tener a su familia acompañándola ya que desde que Sanae tenía 3 años lo las había visto.

-Mikko, tú casa está muy hermosa y muy bien cuidada – Le alaga su tía mientras toma delicadamente la taza de té.

-Gracias tía- Le responde Mikko mientras les sirve pastel.

-Tía Mikko, ¿Dónde está Sanae?- Le pregunta una de sus primas de 12 años la cual se termina de colocarse labial en sus pequeños labios.

-Sanae está en un partido de Futbol con unos amigos de ella, es que su escuela está jugando un importante partido – Mikko les responde mientras se sienta junto con ellas.

-¿Un partido de futbol?, Mikko creía que Sanae sería igual que sus primas o como tú; dulce y delicada mas no que estaría metida en un cancha sucia y llena de chicos sudorosos viendo un partido de Futbol – Le reprocha su tía mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Tía, Sanae no está haciendo nada malo, además prefiero que este allá que aquí con nosotras – Responde Mikko un poco molesta.

-Mikko, eso solo demuestra que Sanae es solo un niño, que no podrá ser como nosotras y nunca se casara – Le Sentencia su tía.

-Tía no te permito que digas eso de mi hija, amo a Sanae tal y como es, además tú quieres que mi hija sea como ellas - Le responde mientras señala a sus primas – Unas niñas que no son niñas si no mujeres, quieres que llegue a ser una mujer vacía de mente, alma y sentimientos que solo piensa en verse bien, lo siento tía pero conmigo no cuentes – Se desahoga Mikko.

-Mikko por Dios relájate – la calma su tía mientras la toma de los hombros – solo dijo que deberías hacer con Sanae es….

-Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Sanae.

-Mamá ya llegue – Grita la pequeña mientras entra a la sala.

Pero al ver que una señora que nunca en su vida había visto tenía en agarrada de los hombros a su mamá mientras esta se encuentra toda roja, lo cual no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Mamá que está pasando aquí?- Pregunta Sanae un poco extrañada.

-Hija, ella es tú tía Minjo y ellas son tus primas – Responde su madre mientras se zafa de su tía.

-Ahhh, mucho gusto – Les saluda Sanae con la mano.

-Sanae linda, estaba aquí hablando con tú madre de que deberías ser más femenina, usar vestidos y perfumes, no ir a partidos de Futbol, no usar la ropa de niño que traes puesta y no ser tan sucia – Al terminar su tía jala y hace una cara de con asco mientras jala la ropa de Sanae – Así que me adelante y te traje un vestido de color rosa muy lindo, y por favor cuando decidan ir a casa de tú abuela por favor báñate muy bien y te lo pones – Se lo da con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara.

-Gracias, está muy lindo- Responde Sanae mientras baja la cabeza y de sus ojos salen unas cuantas lagrimas.

Al ver como su hija había reaccionado y de lo feo que le hablo su tía, Mikko no aguanto más y decidió hacerle entender a su estirada y vacía tía quien era ella en verdad.

-A mi hija lo trates así, no voy a permitir que la marques de por vida como lo hiciste conmigo, toma tú horrendo vestido ya que mi hija no lo necesita y yo la amo como es. Así que toma tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa o si no quieres que lo haga por mi misma – Amenazo Mikko mientras tomaba su escoba dispuesta a golpear al primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

-Escúchame bien Mikko, estas cometiendo un gran error – Grita su tía mientras su auto comenzaba a andar.

-Después de la dramática situación ni Sanae ni su madre dijeron una palabra, lo cual se dejo ver en la cena ya que el Señor Nakazawa se sentía un poco extraño de que sus dos mujeres no hablaran como lo solían hacer.

-A la hora de dormir, y como siempre acostumbraba Mikko llego a la habitación de Sanae para ver si ya se había dormido pero para su sorpresa Sanae no se encontraba dormida si no arrodillada en su cuarto orando y lo que en verdad toco su corazón fue las peticiones que su hija le hacía a DIOS.

_Dios, yo te pido que por favor me conviertas como mis primas, quiero ser una niña muy femenina y sobre todo que nadie avergüence a mi mami por mi culpa, yo la amo mucho y no quiero que le grite a su familia por mí. Por favor Dios te lo pido. Amén._

Al escuchar la oración de su hija, Mikko no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo y beso a su pequeña como nunca en su vida lo había hecho y con voz más tierna del mundo le dijo.

-Mi amor, yo te amo tal y como eres, no me importa lo que mi loca tía diga, yo te adoro mi princesa – Y diciendo esto acuesta ambas se van a dormir.

**En el presente.**

Después de viajar en el tiempo, Mikko decidió bajar a la sala ya que el timbre de su casa la obligo a ir.

Y al abrir la puerta, era Tsubasa Ozora el cual venia a buscar a Sanae para una cita.

-Sanae, llego Tsubasa – Le grita su madre.

Pero no recibió un grito de respuesta de parte de ella, si no que su mejor respuesta fue bajar hermosa por la escalera. Mikko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver en lo inteligente y hermosa que se había convertido su hija, le agradecía a DIOS que su pequeña no hubiera terminado embarazada y sola como sus primas a la edad de 15 años, y lo más importante nunca haberla intentado cambiar.

-Papá, mamá ya me voy – Se despide Sanae de sus padres mientras toma de la mano a Tsubasa y se van.

-Adiós hija, te cuidas mucho – Dijeron al unisonó.

-Nuestra hija, es la mujer más bella del mundo – Dice el señor Nakazawa a su esposa.

-Tienes toda la razón, hicimos un buen trabajo con ella – Le responde su esposa con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

**FIN**


End file.
